


Focus

by VioletLopez



Series: Dear Evan Hansen drabbles [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Friends Kissing, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cringey af, i apologize so very deeply, so very very cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLopez/pseuds/VioletLopez
Summary: Evan is happy. Jared is very gay.





	Focus

“But then, you have to take a closer look at…” Evan’s voice fades into background noise. Jared made sure to give nod every now and then to make it seem like he was listening, even though his attention was solely centered on the younger boy’s lips.

Jared’s science grade was dropping, something didn’t sit too well with his mother. She firmly believed that straight A’s had to be maintained all the way through high school to get into an even halfway decent college. In an attempt to save money (though they really had no need to) Mrs. Kleinman had told Jared to find a friend to tutor him.

Jared, however, only had one friend.

Luckily, science was Evan’s best subject. His eyes were sparkling with interest, and his lips were spread in the most heart-stoppingly beautiful grin Jared had ever laid witness to. Evan didn’t smile often - usually he was too busy sweating over small details or stumbling over his words to feel happy. When he did though, when his eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed and his grin spread from ear to ear, Jared could hardly breathe. Something about seeing Evan happy caused his heart seize in his chest and left him reeling.

“...and then- Jared, are you listening to me?”  
He was looking straight into Jared’s eyes, and he was still grinning oh god -

“It’s really hard to focus when you’re smiling at me like that,” Jared breathed, captivated.

Evan jolted.

Jared blinked.

They stared at each other.

“Uh… kidding?” Jared’s voice sort-of-kind-of-maybe cracked just a little.

Evan seemed to wilt. “Oh.”

Jared kept staring, because even though the smile had faded, Evan was pretty easy on the eyes. Jared’s eyes traced down his profile, pausing on his lips and swallowing hard.

“I like it when you smile,” he said.

Evan gave him a strange look. “Jared, you’re acting weird. N-not that you’re weird, but I mean just the things you’re s-saying today-”

“I know I’m weird,” Jared said, giving his best friend a crooked grin. “I kinda like it that way.” He leaned closer, so their faces were inches apart. “Being with you makes me act weird,” he whispered. “But I like acting weird. Gives me a lot of leeway. And an excuse, usually. Pardon my weirdness for a second?”

“W-what do you-” Evan was cut off as Jared’s lips pressed firmly over his.

The kiss was entirely unremarkable - no sparks flew, no electricity coursed through them; but Evan melted into it after a few tense seconds, because hell if he hadn’t been wanting this for years.

Jared was the first to pull back, only to laugh and lean right back in when he saw Evan’s grin.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations on getting here


End file.
